


Carols

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek Hale sings in the shower. Stiles can't believe it either.





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kicking ass on my NaNo so I did this to celebrate. Prompt is carols.

Derek Hale had a reputation.

And it wasn't a happy-go-lucky, bouncy, jolly, happy one. No, there was a reason why Stiles had dubbed him "sour wolf" all those years ago. And, okay, fine, yeah, he was lighter in more recent times and actually _smiled_ on occasion, but overall, he was still the grumpier one of the two of them.

So it came as quite a shock when one day in early December, Stiles awoke to the sounds of _Happy Holidays_ being sung from the general vicinity of the bathroom.

Or, more specifically, the shower. Where Derek was...well, showering.

What the fuck?

Sliding out of bed, Stiles slipped on a pair of discarded pajama pants that honestly could've belonged to either one of them then tiptoed his way closer to the bathroom door as it sat slightly ajar. There was no change in tune or pauses so he hadn't been caught and he stood as close to the opening as possible in order to get a better listen.

" _It's the holiday season! And Santa Claus has got a toy, for every good girl and good little boy. Santa's a great big bundle of joy. He'll be coming down the chimney, down. Coming down the chimney, down!_ "

Stiles' eyes went wide, brows raising and jaw dropping. Derek could carry a damn tune and he'd had no idea, despite knowing the guy for nearly a decade. And on top of that, he was really very into it, high notes, low notes, cheesy lounge singer vocals. It was incredible.

Biting his lip, Stiles slipped inside the bathroom, freezing when the door creaked. But Derek was still in his element, singing the next verse, oblivious to the world. It made Stiles feel good to know that Derek was no longer in a constant state of hyper-vigilance, constantly looking over his shoulder and terrified a hunter was gonna kill him. Now he was in his own world, belting out a Christmas song and getting down, hand gestures and all.

Amazing.

" _It's the holiday season,_ " Derek went on, the silhouette of his head bobbing visible through the semi-opaque shower curtain. " _With the whoop-de-do and hickory dock, and do--_ "

Stiles bust out laughing, slapping a hand over his mouth a second too late. The singing immediately cut off and Derek called out his name in questioning surprise before pushing back the curtain far enough to check the room--and glare.

"Sorry," Stiles apologized, hands up in innocence. "Just never thought I'd see the day Derek Hale said the words 'whoop-de-doo', much less sing them."

Derek scowled, before his expression morphed into a saccharine sweet smile. "And I never thought I'd see the day Stiles Stilinski would stand in the middle of the bathroom soaking wet."

Stiles looked down at his incredibly dry self, feeling completely clueless as he put his hands on his hips. Lifting his head, he shot Derek a puzzled look. "What are you ta--"

Werewolf reflexes were the worst. In the blink of an eye, Derek had the detachable shower head off its hook and spraying at Stiles, utterly soaking him. The human sputtered, hands held out in front of him as though that could stop him from getting wet, only to realize that it was not only impossible but a moot point.

Because Stiles Stilinski was standing in the middle of the bathroom soaking wet.

Goddammit.

Derek practically cackled as he put the shower head back where it belonged and Stiles glared, keeping the expression on as the curtain was pulled back to cover his boyfriend once more.

"You're getting coal for Christmas for that one, asshole," he declared as he snatched a towel off the rack and left the bathroom.

"If I'm getting coal, then you're getting an entire damn mine!"

Stiles paused in the bedroom, toweling his torso, and peered over his shoulder to glare back into the bathroom. Derek had gone back to happily singing about hanging up socks, oblivious once more to the ire in Stiles' stare. Asshole.

God, Stiles loved him.


End file.
